Crash Of Toons
by Darxupersonic
Summary: THE CRASH HAS JUST BEGUN! this is a complete story based in a comic im making, passed to text, it comes from mario to sonic even to mickey mouse o.O read and review plx. goes to this category as sonic chars are the main chars
1. Triforce

DISCLAIMER: (i type it correctly? lol) i dont own any character in here and you know the rest, period.

----------------

it was a sunny bright day in mushroom kingdom, flowers were more colorfull and clouds where almost gone...

Mario was standing in the front of the mushroom castle, with both hands toghether holding 3 white roses, nervious to give them to the princess, his voice was soft..

"princess!!" --no response

"hey princess come here!!!" -- not even crickets -.-"

as he stopped wishpering, cos that is what he was doing, a laugh was made inside the castle, mario was wondering why he was talking with so much detail, so he entered, just to see the hero of time, Link, under his knees in front of the blond, pink-dressed princess.

"and thats why im here your highness" he said  
"well theres Mario, i hope he will be of great help"  
the italian plumber walked to the end of the principal hall to speak with "him"

"whats the problem?"  
"well, let me explain"

----- Flashback -----

baloons, and colors where all over the castle town, people where celebrating 10 years without any sort of danger, or trouble. ganon was defeated forever...

the princess got the idea to put the sacred triforce in a museum, so people could be closer to the gods... much of the worries of the rest of the soldiers, that know that any moment a new evil vould arrise..

the day came, and as the princess put the triforce on its special sanctuary, full of gold with dozens of pearls;  
BOOM! an explosion!  
behind the smoke it passed a black thunder, at his super fast speed, everyone could only see a black fur (yes he is who u think) just to go up a hill to a giant sphere like base.. Now, the princess called his hero of time to retrieve the triforce, no matter how, or when...

----- End Flashback -----

Link told everything to the moustached guy, why he was in the mushroom kingdom? to ask for help...

"ok we are ready to go when you want, green guy"  
"ok, we have no time to waste"

the hyrulean grabbed his ocarina and played a song, thus making them both dissapear in a very bright light

miles and mile away in the hyrule territory the light passed by, thus dropping both heroes to the castle main yard, just to find princess Zelda in there

"Link!" the princess yelled and just ran to take the green guys hand.  
"princess, i have found some help, he is Mario, from the mushroom kingdom"  
"well looks like you and the princess are very close" said mario in a playfull tone, realising both of the hyruleans that they were hands-locked they just jumped in opposite directions.

"well" said Zelda, blushing " whatever, how can you help us Mario?"

as the princess heared what she wanted to know, a pink cloud formed from nowhere, just to show the word "POOF!"  
on yellow letters, who can it be?

**END CHAPTER 1**

autor commentary: if you are intelligent (and watch nickelodeon xP) you will instantly know who it is, anyways , the blue blur will came on chapter 2, hey! remember the best is for the last


	2. Blue

WHEEEEEEE!!! finaly we are in Dimsdale´s beach!!!!" said the high-pitched cosmo´s voice

"its not a beach you dumbass is a castle, a veeeeery biiiig castle!!" a purple t-shirted boy said

in the second this came to Link ears, he fastly unfolded the sacred Master Sword  
and in a blink it was running at full speed to the brown haired kid

"NO! STOP! I... I... I KNOW! I WISH FOR A MAGIC SHIELD!!!!"

POOF! Timmy close his eyes, waiting for the worst and link preparing to protect his gir... princess from any danger

for surprise of both there was no sound... silence... as they both open their eyes they only saw a red cap flying, teared apart.

"would you calm down please???" mario was stoping the slash with his hand (omg)

"we need to listen and talk before attack, (remember the moral kidz!!!) who are you?"

"my name is Timmy Turner, and i have been brought here by accident" said the kid, still fearing the elf

"ok, we need all the help we can get, would you help us on our quest?"

"well, we have until monday (no vicky yay!) meh no problem!, also, it cant be too far from here...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"are we there?"

"no"

"are we there?"

"no"

"are we there?"

"no!"

"are we there?"

"NO"

"are we there?"

"NO!!!"

"are we.."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOD DAMN IT STUPID KID I WILL TELL YOU WHEN WE ARE THERE!**"

"sheesh, this guy is getting to my nerves" said Link giving a firm look at Timmy.

as our "heroes" are traveling through the Gerudo desert, they where being watched by none other than Eggman.

"hmph! these fools think they can defeat me this time, well i have the perfect weapon, am i right, dexter?"

"im down here you lardball -.-U" said the shorty.. (dexter: WHAT?!!!) ok ok the evil (dexter: yay!) genius.

"all we need eggman, is to entertain those idiots until the master doomsday wtfOmgyayishrapapatheraper machine is ready"

... back to the idio... our heroes...

"look what is that?!!!"

"looks like a... pink grease ball?!!!"

"no u idiot its a fluffy tennis ball"

"what are you talking about is a strawberry icecream ball"

"shut up already!!!! how in this friggin world is an icecream ball gona ride a yellow star -.-"

(A/N: umm... for those that u havent noticed, its kirby)

"PREPARE TO DIE USELESS LIFE FORMS" (wtf he talks)

"never!" link maked a quick sword slash that collided with kirby energy sword making a huge spark ball.

then the real battle begun... ápdfhioásidjgóainmfpoaijsd´fiah´pdfpgja´sdfpkdfpg´káfgjpasiodfgsdjiaoñisfdjg   
( FAST FOWARD FOR YOUR LAZYNESS, THEY FIGHTED BRAVELY AND SUPERB-ISH JUST SING PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME YAY )

"mmm... who would guess that kirby guy would be so delicious" said cosmo

"i cant believe we are eating him" timmy said, anyway eating kirby´s "arm"

just in then a very loud sound started, and they just saw a giant robot falling in front of them having a giant "D" on it (does these guys know about something called originality?)

"prepare to perish, you poor life beings"

in a flash, the robot was destroyed, sliced in two, by a very bright thunder

as the dust dissapeared a golden sparkling hedgehog got up between rounds of electricity,but that would not last much, as the hedgehog turned blue, and fainted... with the robot on top of him...


	3. Dragon

**Chapter 3.- Dragon**

"**.o..c!!!"**

"**So..ic!"**

"**SONIC!!!" **

**Sonic finally woke up, when the blue hedgehog looked up and the blur disappeared he could see all the new gang plus a two tailed kitsune…**

"**Tails!... wha… what happened?"**

"**im so sorry sonic – said the fox lying in the bed just at the hedgehog's right side – I used you…"**

"**huh? What you do you mean?" **

"**I used my emerald cloner so the golden emerald was a fake, I hoped that you could handle the power with six, so I will be reducing the amount of real emeralds and increasing the fake ones to a point in where you can transform to Super Sonic at will, but obviously it didn't happened as I thought…"**

"**Well, at least im not so bad injured, did I harmed someone?"**

"**Well you didn't, except for eggman of course but, meh who cares?"**

"**He he… anyways, we need to get back to station square, maybe eggman is planning something right now"**

"**ok, Mario and Link, please this way, we can take you guys in the X-tornado (4 seats wtf?)**

"**Okie dokie!" said the plumber**

"**well at least navi wont be bothering me so, yeah lets go!"**

"**Timmy, you and your… fairies?.. you guys can teleport…. O what the hell I don't believe in magic, ok?!!! Seems stupid to me, but... ah just get in there as you can"**

**And our heroes went to the city…**

**As the gang get to station square, it was like a ghost town, nobody could be seen in the place… very quiet…. **

"**what's this place?" asked Mario and link**

"**it is station square, it's the typical city in danger, but we stay here most of times -- - said tails, looking at Mario – but its uncommon to find it this desola…**

**Suddenly, a giant sphere like monster could be seen, with tons of eyes and tentacles, it was hovering in the air with energy pulses coming to the ground and a spiked ball going from what seems to be the master eye.**

**Our heroes didn't took too much time to start the rampage against the monster, but all was useless, Mario threw a fireball to one of the eyes, but it was vanished before it could get even a little close to the beast, link tried to launch a jump slash, but it was hit by one of the tentacles, he crashed on a building, shouting in pain.**

**Sonic tried a spin attack, but the monster was as fast as big and he could dodge the fastest thing alive attack!**

**Everyone was heavily injured, half of the city was destroyed, and the monster didn't had even a scratch, as some rocks moved, the monster turned around to see the blue hedgehog trying to stand up and keep fighting, but it was very hard, the monster didn't hesitate and started to charge a red beam in his master eye, the charge was complete, and just when the beast leaned forward to make his attack, everything flashed… sonic could only stare as he saw a golden dragon hitting the beast and trespassing it, the monster howled in pain, as the dragon turned around and bit it in the very eye…**

**As the dragon started to disappear, the monster just stopped hovering, and touched the ground to vanish, with the golden dragon, showing a flying, very muscled man with an orange sparkling Gi and very long golden hair…**

**CHAPTER 3 OVER**

**My gawd I need to stop writing such short chapters, hehe anyway, I presume you know is this new guy, and what he just did.**

**That, or you don't have a TV… **


	4. EGG

**Chapter 4: Death Egg **

"HEY! WHO A..." Timmy yelled, stopping as sonic hand covered his mouth.

It was useless anyway, as the saiyan teleported just in front of the gang, making afterimages behind him; making a serious face, everyone thought a fight is going to start.

"heya! I'm Goku!" he said, transforming in his normal state

"h… hi…. Hi im sonic - sonic said timidly, but as he noticed Goku relaxed face he started to talk more clearly. – im sonic the hedgehog, man that was awesome, how can you move that fast?!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------

As the boys talked, far far away from where they were, back in the gerudo desert, a black hedgehog; Shadow was running to the top of a hill, holding a shinny object, it was the sacred triforce, he ran up to the hill where the sun could show the eggman biggest masterpiece, the Death Egg. II (Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Sega Genesis)

As the hedgehog walked to the front of the base, he pressed a red button, opening a screen

"Eggman im back!!!" he yelled.

Nothing happened, the main gate just opened, slowly.

---------------------------------------

"So, you are after the triforce? um… well with your description, I sensed a triple Ki, it was strange, because fusion it's possible only with 2 people, so it was something different" Goku said, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Ok, but, can you teleport us to there?" asked Mario.

"ok let me try" the saiyan put his index and middle fingers in his forehead, trying to focus... "everyone, touch my shoulder"

And they disappeared.

---

"where are we?" Wanda said, it was pitch dark in there

"you are in the Death Egg" said an unknown voice

As the lights were turned on, the gang could see an ENORMIOUS area, with lights and circuits, and a HUGE dome on the center.

"um... who are you?"

"I AM THE INVADER ZIM! AND YOU STUPID HUMANS WILL DYH HERE! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA, (breathes) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH…. (breathes again ¬¬ ) ASHUASHUASHUASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUHASU, ahem…. Yeah."

"is that supposed to scare us?" asked Mario with a ¬.¬ face

"it didn't?"

"no…" all said at the same time

"plus – said Goku – im not an earthling, im a sai…"

"SHUT UP, HUMAN"

"but im not…"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

"bu.."

"OH YOU ASKED FOR IT!!"

Upon pressing a button, the centre dome started to glow, showing the triforce, bighting in different colours, and the Death Egg, was activated again.

"oh please eggman don't tell me we are going to space again, WHY THE HELL DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT IN SPACE AT THE END, DON'T YOU HAVE CREATIVITY?? I KNOW THE BACKGROUND LOOKS COOL AND GIVES MORE ACTION BUT FOR CHRIST SAKE WHY ALWAAAAYS?!!!"

Everyone else: (O.o)

After the sonic little, um… trauma... ahem, a flying screen came to the front of the heroes, and upon turning on it showed a very familiar face for sonic, with a big moustache, bald, and fat, it was sant…. Dr eggman of course.

"Well well, if isn't sonic, don't you have anything else to do?"

"actually we are here to take something back, roBUTTnick"

"its eggman you stupid hegdecock"

"guys, can we do this another time? If we don't get the triforce back, all life in hyrule will start to fade"

"huh, no problem, everyone who can fly, please follow me"

The Spacecraft landed on the moon (why god?!!!) and sonic went at full speed to the moon base, followed by Cosmo, Wanda, Tails and Goku

"We need to take serious business, first we need to take down all the enemies we found in our way, then we need to destroy any big mecha eggman puts against us and finally we destroy the main base making us fall into the abysm and then being take by tails in the tornado and then.."

"have you done this before?" Goku said

"couple of times, hehe"

As they approached to the base the enemies appeared, and took no time to our heroes to destroy them. But then something unusual happened, the Death Egg started to glow from the "eyes"

"what's happening sonic?" asked a worried two tailed kitsune.

"I don't know, this is_, different_"

They didn't take much time to understand…. It was a **BIG** laser…

**END CHAPTER 4**

_**R&R please **_


End file.
